The Odd Ones Out: Part 1 of 10
by Enderjock
Summary: MLP WIP


The Odd Ones Out

By Enderjockey

 **Day One: First Day Problems**

 **Friday, 2015, March 31st, 7:00AM**

"BUT I CAN'T GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

"You have to! It's just school!"

"BUT I'M TOO SPECIAL! I DON'T WANT ALL THE ATTENTION!"

"YEAH! We are going to get mobbed by the other students!"

"Excuse me? Special? Mobbed? You are both just regular students."

"NO WE ARE-" CRASH!

"Oops…."

This, was the commotion outside Canterlot Castle in the Royal Family Suite. The Royal Family's son and daughter are on their way to the first day of school, at the School For Gifted Unicorns, but in their case, Alicorns.

Nightshadow Starblaze and Astral Starlight were two alicorns, brother and sister, who were the son and daughter of King Cryptic, and Queen Obsidiana. They were very special, and they wanted to be unknown so they could be

as normal as the others, and as a "bonus", they had a major growth spurt, so they looked like adults. Nightshadow was 1010, (aka 10 years old in regular time) and so was Astral. Nightshadow and Astral were in charge of raising the stars at night. They were twins.

"Just wear these coats. They will hide your wings." said Obsidiana, as she handed them some blue rock jackets, and they put them on.

"Well, let's go."

"Yeah. See you guys later!"

While walking to school, Nightshadow and Astral saw a few other unicorns trotting the same direction. As they passed, one of the bunch came out. She had a purple fur coat, and a purple and pink mane and tail.

"Hello mister!" she said, "What's your name?"

"Uhhh…. Eehhhh…. M-my name i-is Nightsh-shadow Sta-arblaze…" Nightshadow stuttered, as he was very nervous talking to someone he didn't know.

"Hi Nightshadow! My name is Twilight Sparkle!"

"Ehhh…. Hi T-Twili-ight!"

"How old are you?"

"One thousand and seven!" Nightshadow yelled, as he put his hooves on his mouth. He had yelled very loudly and almost everypony else in the crowd looked at him.

"Ehheheh…" Nightshadow said, blushing.

"Nice going, brother." Astral said, rolling her eyes, then, as they reached the school, Nightshadow tripped on a rock, then grabbed Shadow on the hoof and pulled her down, as the coat ripped in half, exposing their wings. A giant gasp came from the crowd.

"They're…Alicorns!" One colt said as he was taking his filly to school.

"Can it be?!" a filly said, almost fainting.

"That must mean… they're royal!" A colt said trotting into the schoolhouse.

Then all of a sudden, cameras were pulled out, mobs were forming, and Nightshadow and Shadow simultaneously muttered "Sweet Celestia…"

A mob of cameras were flashed in their way as they ran into the schoolhouse. The mob followed.

"What in the name of…" A professor said, confused.

"HELP US!" the twins yelled simultaneously.

"SIIILLLEEEEEEENCEEEE!" the professor yelled, and the mob stopped flashing the cameras and asking for autographs.

"YOU TWO! COME HERE! Everyone else that is NOT in this schoolhouse, please leave." the prof. said, as the mob vanished and students took their seats, the twins slowly trotted towards him.

"Where are your parents?" he said, clasping his hooves together on his desk.

"They are at Canterlot Castle." the twins both said in unison.

"What are their names, exactly?" the prof. asked, as if he were to interrogate them.

"We are going to regret this, but our father is King Cryptic of Equestria, and our mother is Queen Obsidiana of Equestria."

The whole crowd of fillies and colts gasped. One even fainted. The professor gasped so loudly that it echoed through the entire schoolhouse. The whole school started gossiping about them.

"Well, uh… my name is Prof. Bill Neigh, and I am the teacher of-" "Astronomy." the twins interrupted.

"How did you know that?" the Prof. asked, "N-never mind. Everyone! Stand up!" Everyone looked up from their textbooks and stood up.

"Everyone! Bow, to the prince and princess." As everyone bowed, the two twins bowed back, then took a seat.

"Hey!" Twilight whispered, "nice going out there!"

"Thanks." the twins whispered back in unison.

As the lesson went on about the Andromeda galaxy, the twins heard a lot of chatter about them. Mostly about their mother and father.

Finally, they took a test on Astronomy, and when they turned it in, the professor gawked. He didn't expect them to be so good at Astronomy, they only got one problem wrong, but he let it slide. It was: When is once in a blue moon? They answered: 1.1669916 × 10-8 hertz, when the answer was: 1.16699016 × 10-8 hertz.

The bell finally rang. and the students got their test back. Twilight, Nightshadow and Astral were the only ones to get a perfect score. On the test it said: "100%" in red pen. The twins got back into the castle by bus, when they saw Celestia, Luna, and their parents waiting for them. They bowed to Princess Celestia and Luna, and they bowed back, then they gave their parents a hug.

"Have you read the school paper, Nightshadow and Astral? You're the main headline!" Celestia said, giggling.

"Wait, we are?" The twins asked, with a sparkle coming from their eyes, they were famous.

The twinkle slowly faded.

"Just great. Now we are going to get MORE attention." Astral moaned.


End file.
